Sand, gravel and other loose granular bulk material is difficult to transport and deliver using conventional equipment. Sand hoppers presently in use have a lever actuated latch which requires the forklift operator to dismount to actuate.
Land clearing or landscaping operations commonly use a large, truck size trash hopper which is transported to the work site and which is usually loaded manually or with a front-end loader. It is desireable to provide small, easily transportable trash hoppers which can be moved with a forklift and which can be automatically dumped into the large trash hopper by the forklift operator using only the forklift controls and without the need to dismount from the forklift for dumping of the trash hopper.